Oko proroka/XI
Biegłem za Worobą, nie wiedząc dokąd; najpierw ku Bosackiej furcie, od furty wzdłuż miejskiego muru aż do Ormian, od Ormian znowu popod dom pana Stancla Szolca nazad ku ulicy Bożego Ciała, aż nareście widzę, żeśmy zrobili jakoby koło i dobiegamy do tylnej bramy kamienicy pana Spytka. Tu się hamał zatrzymał, wyjął z kieszeni klucz, otworzył bramę, pchnął mnie w sień i zaraz zamknął. Stanąłem zadyszany, a skorom tylko trochę tchu złapał, pytam: — Woroba, a mnie to szukano z ratusza? — Szukano — rzecze Woroba i ciągnie mnie za sobą do indermachu. Byłem bez czapki, bo została u Foka; mówię mu tedy, że muszę wziąć sobie starą czapkę z mojego alkierzyka. Puścił mnie, ale w ślad poszedł za mną. Już było całkiem ciemno; idę po omacku do kąta, gdzie moja skrzynka stała, a miałem na myśli nie czapkę, ale ową żelazną puszkę Semenową, czy też jest jeszcze. Szukam, skrzynki mojej nie ma. — Woroba, a moja skrzynka? — mówię przestraszony — czy mi ją wzięli? — Może by byli wzięli — rzecze Woroba — alem ją zawczasu schował. Jest w indermachu za belami z bawełną. Idź i ty tam zaraz, schowaj się poza bele, a z Fokiem się nie wdawaj! — Woroba, Bóg wam za to zapłać, żeście mnie żywcem temu Niemcowi wydarli! W sam czas było, bo gdyby nie ten traf szczęśliwy, już by i po mnie było. — To żaden traf — mruknął hamał jak niedźwiedź zaspany, bo tak zawsze wyglądało to u niego, kiedy co mówił — ja ciebie rano z daleka widział, jak ty z Fokiem za pan brat szedł. Ja miał ciągle dom Foka na oku, a kiedy ciebie nie było i pan Heliasz rozpytywał, a mendyczek i pan Niewczas przychodził, ja im dobrze mówił: «Fok!» Oni się śmiali ze mnie, a prawda moja była: Fok! Zawiódł mnie do sklepu między towary, gdzie moja skrzynka już była. Niby szukając czapki, chwyciłem za sukmankę, macam, żelazne olsterko jest! Wyjąłem je i ukradkiem schowałem do kieszeni, choć i tak Woroba byłby nie mógł widzieć, bo w indermachu ciemniutka noc była. — Woroba — mówię teraz — nim się dzień zrobi, mnie tu już nie będzie. Tak Bóg dał, że choć nic złegom nie zrobił, przed złymi ludźmi uchodzić muszę. Ale pana Heliasza muszę widzieć, koniecznie muszę. Mam bardzo pilną sprawę do niego. Czy pan Heliasz w domu? — Pan Heliasz jest na górze, u pana na wieczerzy z tym kupcem, co przyjechał. — Idźcież do niego, na Boga was proszę, idźcie i wywołajcie go do mnie; powiedzcie: wielką sprawę do niego mam. Nie moją sprawę, cudzą, ale ważną, nieomieszkaną. Idźcie, proszę, ja wam tylko jedno powiadam: Fok! Woroba namyślał się trochę, ale poszedł, a pewno go to najbardziej skłoniło, żem Foka mianował. Za chwilę wrócił z latarnią, a za nim przyszedł pan Heliasz. Nic do mnie nie rzekł, jeno popatrzył mi w oczy, a zdało mi się, że nie z gniewem, ale jakoby z żalem i smutkiem. — Panie Heliaszu, nie o sobie wam chcę powiadać, nie czas mi teraz. Ale weźcie te papiery i nieście je zaraz do pana Spytka i do tego kupca z Wenecji, brata doktora Kurcjusza! — mówię i wyciągnąwszy z kieszeni papiery znalezione w komorze u Foka, daję mu je do rąk. — Co to za papiery i skąd je masz? — pyta pan Heliasz. — Fokowi je zabrałem, a co w nich jest, obaczcie. Pan Heliasz wziął papiery i poszedł, a hamał Woroba zamknął żelazne drzwi od indermachu i także mnie opuścił. Minęła dobra gadzina, kiedym zasłyszał znowu klucz w zamku i wszedł Woroba. — Pan Heliasz każe ci do siebie — mówi i z latarką idzie naprzód. Poszedłem za nim na drugie piętro, gdzie pan Heliasz miał swoją izbę; zastałem go samego. Znowu popatrzył na mnie tak samo, jak przedtem, z żalem i smutkiem, a mnie to markotniej było, niż gdyby mnie z gniewem wielkim ofuknął. — Powiadaj, jakoś tych papierów dostał? — pyta. W krótkości mu mówię, że mnie rankiem pan Fok gwałtem do swego mieszkania zawiódł, że mnie tam w ciemnej komorze zamknął, żem te papiery tam znalazł i żem przez okno uciekł — ale o co rzecz szła między nami, o tym ani słówka nie rzeknę. Mówi pan Heliasz na to: — Co tobie za sprawa z panem Fokiem? Milczę chwilę, nie wiedząc, co by rzec, a nareście mówię: — Pan Fok chce mieć ode mnie to, czego ja mu dać nie mogę i chce wiedzieć to, czego ja mu nie powiem. — Ani mnie? — Panie Heliaszu — wołam ja i całuję jego rękę — na Boga żywego, nie myślcie źle o mnie! Do czasu ufajcie, żem ja nie złoczyńca i na sumieniu żadnej winy nie mam! Nie pokaże się na mnie nic, choć ja dzisiaj sam obronić się nie mogę, jakobym tego chciał. — Nie powiadajże mi — rzecze pan Heliasz — jeżeli nie chcesz albo nie możesz — nierad ja nawet wiedzieć; wolę już tak. Ale to masz wiedzieć, że u pana Spytka zostać nie możesz, a i we Lwowie także. Szukał ciebie pan wójt, chciał ciebie na ratusz. Pan Spytek powiedział, że ciebie nie ma w domu, ale gdybyś wrócił, obiecał cię zaraz w urzędzie stawić. A tego tobie mówić nie trzeba, że pan Spytek słowa dotrzyma. — Mamże zaraz iść? — pytam. — Przez noc tu zostaniesz i jutro przez cały dzień, ale aby cię oko ludzkie nie widziało. Jeden tylko Woroba wiedzieć o tobie będzie. Trzydzieści lat służę panu Jaroszowi, a przez ten czas nie skłamałem mu ani razu; jutro mu skłamię po raz pierwszy, bo jak mnie zapyta, powiem, że cię nie ma. Ocaliłeś mnie od nieszczęścia, może od śmierci; ja też ciebie chcę ocalić od nieszczęścia, a może także od śmierci. Ale już kwita będzie między nami; nic ja już więcej uczynić nie mogę. Żal mi wielki ścisnął serce, że tracę i poczciwą sławę, i dobrodzieja, że ci wszyscy cnotliwi ludzie, których mi Bóg był dał, sierocie, za złoczyńcę mieć mnie teraz będą i że znowu tułać się muszę po świecie jako pies bez pana. Zacząłem płakać i od tego płaczu słowa wyrzec nie mogłem. Pan Heliasz patrzył na mnie przez chwilę milczący, a potem tak mówił dalej: — Widzę ja twoje łzy, ale serca twego nie widzę; nie wiem, czy one z czystej duszy płyną. Jeżeliś żadnego złoczyństwa nie winien, Bóg cię nie opuści, owszem ścieli ci się teraz droga, na której wielkiej pociechy dostąpić możesz, jeżeliś wart. Czegoś tak bardzo chciał, teraz to masz: pojedziesz do Turek! — Do Turek! — zawołałem, uszom własnym nie wierząc. — Palec to Boży sprawił. Papiery, któreś uniósł z domu pana Foka, oddałem bratu doktora Kurcjusza, panu Curti z Wenecji. Są to cyrografy i zapisy na wielkie sumy, które się nieboszczykowi bratu jego należą; bez tych papierów, co wiedzieć, czyby je był kiedy odebrał, a w nich wielka majętność leży. Tedy pan Curti, wdzięczen za to, dziesięć cekinów dla ciebie przeznaczył. W skarbonce twojej także się mały grosik uzbierał, razem to na sumkę się złoży; możesz o tym ojca szukać. Droga cię nie będzie kosztować ani tam, ani nazad, jeśli Bóg da szczęśliwie. Upadłem do nóg panu Heliaszowi, chciałem ucałować stopy jego, ale pan Heliasz nie dopuścił tego i mówił dalej: — Tak się na twoje szczęście trafiło, że pojutrze wyjeżdża pan Harbarasz z karawaną do Turek. Uproszę go, aby cię wziął z sobą, jako czeladnik jego pojedziesz. Masz mu pilnie i wiernie służyć w drodze, posłusznym być i poczciwym w każdej okazji, złej czy dobrej. Nie dlatego jeno, abyś mnie wstydu nie zrobił, ale dlatego, żebyś na siebie szkody i biedy ciężkiej nie sprowadził, bo to ci powiadam, że jak co przewinisz, jak się tej służby godzien nie pokażesz, z wozu ciebie pan Harbarasz zrzuci i samego zostawi, choćby to na pustyni albo między ludożercy było. — Choćby mnie na to jeno wziął — rzekę — abym najpodlejsze rzeczy robił, choćby na to, abym w nocy jako pies koło wozów biegał i jako pies na złodzieja szczekał, to za takiego psa wiernie mu będę służył, panie Heliaszu! — Dam ci także list do Jędropola — mówi dalej pan Heliasz — do księdza karmelity Benignusa, który tam teraz jest i o wielu więźniach chrześcijańskich wie; może co o ojcu twoim zasłyszał, to ci pomoże. I pieniądze, i list podam ci jutro wieczór przez Worobę, a jak pana Harbarasza znaleźć, także się od Woroby dowiesz. A przez jutrzejszy dzień siedź w ukryciu, aby cię, broń tego, Panie Boże, nikt nie obaczył, bo o gardło twoje chodzi. Rzekłszy to, pan Heliasz szybko odszedł, nie zostawiając mi czasu, abym mu podziękował, a Woroba na klucz mnie zamknął. Ległem na próżnych miechach, ale cale nie spałem aż do świtu. Następny dzień okrutnie był mi długi i tak mi się zdało, iż mu już nigdy chyba końca nie będzie, jako iż ciągle byłem sam i nikt do mnie nie zaglądnął prócz Woroby, który jeść mi przyniósł, ale nic gadać nie chciał i tylko po staremu jak niedźwiedź pomrukiwał. Miałem dużo czasu do myślenia w tej samotności; rozpamiętywałem sobie, co się ze mną przez tych kilka miesięcy działo i jakie przygody mnie bezustawnie spotykają, że mną los jakby piłką rzuca, nie dbając o to, gdzie padnę: na zieloną ruń czy na ostry kamień lub w ciernie i pokrzywy — ale wszystkie te moje żałosne myśli wybijała mi z głowy radość, że jadę do Turek, jakom tego z całej duszy chciał, nigdy nie tracąc nadziei, że mi Bóg dozwoli powrócić z ojcem. Ale jeden ciężki kłopot siedział mi przecie na głowie i ustąpić nie chciał, a to owa Semenowa tajemnica, owa żelazna sekretna puszka, która już tyle biedy na mnie sprowadziła, a pewno jeszcze i sprowadzi, a nie wiem, co z tym począć, bo nosić się z tym gorzej, niż z kamienienia u szyi, a pozbyć się tego nie mogę. Gdyby nie to, iż Kozak wyraźnie mi mówił, że na tej tajemnicy wszystko zależy, aby wyswobodził swego ojca z niewoli pogańskiej, nie wiem; czybym mu był tak statecznie i z narażeniem własnego zdrowia i życia dochowywał przysięgi. Ale pamiętałem zawsze o tym, że owo obaj z Semenem na jednym wózku siedzimy, obaj w sercu jedno nosimy, bom przecie i ja także ślubował ojca mojego doszukać się koniecznie. Tylko co teraz zrobić? Wziąć tego przeklętego olsterka z sobą? chyba nie mogę do Turek, bo kto wie jakie mnie tam nowe przygody czekają, a zostawić? Gdzie? Komu? A gdybym to gdzie i zakopać chciał, już nie mogę, skoro do samego wyjazdu z panem Harbaraszem siedzieć muszę zamknięty. Doczekałem się nareście wieczora. Gdy się już dobrze ściemniło, słyszę klucz w zamku, otwierają się drzwi i wchodzi Woroba. Widzę, że nie taki jako zwykle; czegoś kontent. Przyniósł mi wieczerzę, a kiedym jeść począł, on nagle machnie ręką, jakby już czemuś koniec był, jakby coś już zapadło, i mówi: — Fok! Popatrzę na niego i śmiać mi się chce, a on także gębę wykrzywił, jakby coś bardzo kwaśnego albo gorzkiego właśnie co połknął, a to u niego śmiech znaczyło, i rzecze: — Fok! Uciekł Fok! I opowiada mi, ale takimi urywanymi słowy, jako to jego zwyczaj był, że trzeba je było po jednemu łapać i zbierać, jak rozsypane paciorki, a potem jedno przy drugim nizać, nim się to wszystko w zrozumiałą powieść ułożyło, opowiada mi, że Fok uciekł ze Lwowa, pewnie dlatego, żem mu papiery zabrał, z których wynika, iż to on doktora Kurcjusza potajemnie ze świata zgładził, że zaraz nazajutrz po mojej ucieczce pan wójt z przysięgłymi i z pachołkami do niego się wybrał, aby dom cały przeszukać; że rzeczy jakieś po tym weneckim doktorze poznachodzili, ale samego Foka nie dostali, bo znikł bez śladu, zwietrzywszy, co się święci, i że w końcu jutro dalej szukać będą i kopać w piwnicach, czy trupa gdzie nie znajdą. Kiedy Woroba skończył swoją powieść, a raczej kiedym ją z niego słówko po słówku prawie że nie wygrzebał, tak to ciężko szło, zabiera się do wyjścia i mówi: — O północy przyjdę. Pójdziemy do pana Harbarasza. — Woroba — rzekę — wielką mam do was prośbę, siła mi na jednej rzeczy zależy. Chciałbym koniecznie widzieć jeszcze pana Grygiera Niewczasa, nim pojadę. Muszę przekazać matce, co się ze mną dzieje i że w daleki świat idę, a tego inaczej zrobić nie mogę, jeno przez pana Niewczasa, który ma szwagra w Samborze. Nie chciał z razu, ale tak go bardzo o to prosiłem, że w końcu zezwolił. Otworzył mi tylną bramę od kamienicy, ale samego puścić mnie nie chciał, jeno za mną szedł. Kamienica Kłopotowska, w której pan Niewczas mieszkał i która była jego własna, znajdowała się, jakom już dawniej wspominał, tuż koło muru miejskiego, niedaleko rynku. Przesunęliśmy się w ciemności, nikt nas nie poznał, a mało i kto spotkał. Woroba czekał na mnie pod domem, a ja wszedłem do środka, bo jeszcze było otwarte. Czeladzi już w warsztacie nie było, siedział tylko pan Grygier z Marianeczką przy wieczerzy. Kiedy mnie obaczyli, oboje żywo powstali od stołu, tak na mnie patrząc, jakbym owo z tamtego świata wrócił. Pozdrowiłem ich grzecznie i mówię: — Panie Grygier, przychodzę się z wami pożegnać i z panną Marianeczką i szczerym sercem podziękować, żeście łaskawi na mnie bywali. A proszę was, panie Grygier, i pannę Marianeczkę proszę, abyście nie dali wiary, kiedy źle o mnie mówić będą. Bo ja się do niczego złego nie znam i Bóg to wie, żem w sumieniu moim nie winowajca. Pan Grygier łyżką po misie dzwonił ze spuszczonymi w dół oczyma, snadź w kłopocie był, co ma rzec na to, a Marianeczka także nic nie mówiła, ale patrzyła mi prosto w oczy, bystro i przenikliwie, jakoby mi wyczytać chciała z oczu i oblicza, jeżeli prawdę mówię. Nie spuściłem oczu, bom się nie miał czego wstydzić w duszy, a Marianeczka pyta: — A dokąd Bóg prowadzi? — Do Turek z karawaną jadę zaraz o świcie. Zaczęli mnie teraz pytać, a jam, co mógł, to powiadał, a serce mnie bolało, że tym dobrym ludziom wszystkiego powiadać nie mogę i kryć się przed nimi muszę z własną prawdą, jakby to nie była rzecz godziwa i moja, ale kradziona. Przyrzekła mi Marianeczka, jakom ją o to prosił, że przez swego wuja, pana Zybulta, da znać matce do Strzałkowic co się ze mną stało, i że ją pozdrawiam, i proszę, aby się zbytnio nie troskała o mnie, bo mnie Bóg raczy powrócić z tej drogi, a może i nie samego. Jużem chciał iść, kiedy Marianeczka czekać mi kazała chwilę, a sama wybiegła do drugiej izby. Pan Grygier zaraz też przystąpił do mnie, wziął mnie za obie ręce, nasrożył wąsa, namarszczył czoła i po staremu woła: — Jedziesz do Turek; nic się nie bój, chrrry! Jam pod Chocimem 100 000 Turków widział, chrrry! 1000 armat tam biło, a nie bałem się nic a nic... I byłby pewno dalej tak po rycersku mówił, jako już taka ta jego słabość była, ale Marianeczka wróciła, a on też zaraz przestał. Wyniosła coś Marianeczka z drugiej izby i podając mi, mówi: — Niech to Hanuszek zawsze na piersiach nasi, a Panna Święta niech go chroni i wraz z ojcem niech go zdrowo do domu przywiedzie. Był to medalik mosiężny z wizerunkiem Najświętszej Panny Marii na jedwabnym sznureczku; wziąłem go wdzięcznym do głębi sercem, a do dziękowania nawet jednego słówka znaleźć nie mogłem od rzewności i radości zarazem, bo mi się tak jedna z drugą zespoliła w duszy, żem jakoby między śmiechem a płaczem wisiał. Nosiłem ten medalik odtąd zawsze, nigdym się z nim nie rozstawał, z nim też umrę i z nim mnie pochowacie... Z ciężkim sercem wróciłem do kamienicy pana Spytka i do mojego schowania, a kiedy Woroba już chciał odejść i znowu aż do północy na klucz mnie zamknąć, przychodzi mi nagle myśl do głowy powierzyć się jemu. Mówię tedy: — Woroba! Hamał, zamruczawszy po swojemu, zatrzymał się u wyjścia. — Woroba! Razu jednego był Kozak... Woroba otworzył na mnie szeroko oczy i mówi: — A co to, bajka będzie? — Bajka będzie, ale prawdziwa — rzekę — o Kozaku bajka, o prawdziwym, o takim Kozaku, co za Dnieprem, za porohami żyje, z Turkami i Tatarami wojuje, na Czarne Morze się wyprawia, pogańskie grody i zamki pali... Woroba, który przed chwilą patrzył był na mnie jak na babę przy kądzieli, co dzieciom bajki opowiada, i ciągle przy otwartych drzwiach stał, aby wyjść, zawarł teraz drzwi i z ciekawością przystąpił do mnie bliżej, a nawet latarkę i klucz, które trzymał ciągle w pogotowiu, na pakę dużą położył; widocznie, że rad wiedzieć, co to za powieść będzie. A to już tak jest, że ludzie greckiej religii, chłopi ruscy, a osobliwie, którzy pode Lwowem żyją, wielce się w kozactwie kochają: nie mają oni nic za większą szczęśliwość na świecie nad kozackie życie i nad swawolę mołojców, których jako najprzedniejszych rycerzy i bohaterów sobie cenią. Jakoż w dwadzieścia kilka lat potem, kiedy nastały okrutne bunty i wojny kozackie pod onym zaporoskim hetmanem Chmielnickim, co przeciw Królowi naszemu Jegomości i przeciw Rzeczypospolitej miecz podniósł i z czernią swoją przy pomocy Turków Lwów oblegał, szturmem go chcąc dobyć, a wszystko w pień wyciąć, tedy ci ruscy ludzie jawnie z nim trzymali, do Kozaków się przedawali, za szpiegi i wywiady im służyli, króla i naszych zdradzając. Woroba był chłop poczciwy i pracowity, u pana Spytka długie lata już służył, ale i on z ruskich wolan przedmiejskich pochodząc, za kozactwem przepadał. Widzę, że uważnie bardzo słucha i mówię dalej: — Ten Kozak to był Kozak z Kozaków, z dziada pradziada mołojec. Ojciec jego był starszym Kozakiem, jak to oni zowią: assawułą, a taki był straszny Turkom, że sam sułtan wiedział o nim, a baszowie truchleli na jego wspomnienie. Tego assawułę jeden Żyd turecki zdradą pojmał i Turkom sprzedał, teraz go oni mają w swoich rękach i jęczy on u nich w okrutnej niewoli, tak jako i mój ojciec, o którym wiecie. Słuchacie mnie dobrze, Woroba? Hamał potrząsł głową kilka razy na znak, że ciekaw i że uważnie słucha, co będzie dalej. — Owoż ten Kozak chce pomścić się na Turkach i na onym Żydzie i chce odbić ojca swojego z niewoli. I wy by tak pewno chcieli? Woroba ścisnął swoją dłoń, co była szeroka jak łopata, w pięść taką potężną, że jeno mury nią tłuc jakby młotem, i uderzył z wielką pasją w dużą pakę z towarami, co najbliżej była, że mało jej nie rozłupał. — Aby tego dokazać — ciągnę ja dalej powieść moją — ten Kozak ma tylko jeden sposób, a ten sposób mnie powierzył, bo sam uciekać musiał, a ja ten sposób znowu komuś powierzyć muszę, bo ja sam w pogańskie kraje jadę i z sobą tego zabrać nie mogę. Tedy ja wam to zwierzę, bo za uczciwą i wierną duszę was znam, Woroba. Ale musiał ja temu Kozakowi przysiąc, musicie i wy mnie. Czy przysięgniecie, Woroba? — Przysięgnę — rzekł Woroba i rękę do góry podniósł. — Przysięgnijcie, że nikt o tym wiedzieć i nikt tego widzieć nie będzie, tylko ten, kto do was ze znakiem przyjdzie — rzekę i dobywam owego medalika z Najśw. Panną, który dostałem od Marianeczki, a ukazując go Worobie, mówię dalej: — Na tę Pannę Świętą, Bogarodzicę, i na zbawienie duszy waszej, tak mi przysięgajcie, jak ja onemu Kozakowi przysięgał, a jak przysięgę złamiecie, będziecie pod wielką klątwą i będziecie od Trójcy Św. odłączeni i na miejsce Judasza powołani! Woroba przysiągł, a ja mu dalej tak samo, jako ongi Kozak Semen mnie, nakazuję, aby nikomu tego nie oddał, jeno albo mnie samemu, albo takiemu, co przyjdzie do niego i po lewym ramieniu go uderzy i powie: Oko Proroka Synopa Archioka Nauczyłem go tak wszystkiego, jak mnie Semen nauczył, a siła mnie to pracy kosztowało, nim sobie zapamiętał. Kiedy już pewny byłem, że Woroba dobrze zrozumiał, wyciągam ów mieszek i daję mu go do ręki. Bardzo był zdziwiony, że to rzecz taka mała i nieznaczna; patrzy na mnie i pyta: — A to jest już wszystek ten «sposób»? — Wszystek, Woroba, a ja sam nie wiem, co tam jest i wam wiedzieć się nie godzi i pod przysięgą nie wolno. Chowajcie to najbezpieczniej i najtajemniej, jako tylko możecie, a tego pewni bądźcie, że jakby kto wiedział, że to macie, na życie wam nastawać będą, a i o tym pamiętajcie, że kiedybyście mnie i tych Kozaków zdradzili, śmierć pewna was czeka, a po śmierci wieczne potępienie! — Nie pokaże się to na mnie — rzecze Woroba i jak chwycił ów mieszek z żelaznym olsterkiem, tak mu cały w garści zniknął, jakby to orzech był. — A jak ja odjadę — mówię dalej — pójdziecie do Marianeczki Grygierównej i przekażcie jej ode mnie, aby matce napisała, że kiedyby jaki obcy człowiek, a osobliwie Kozak, o mnie się pytał, tedy rzec mu ma, żeby do was szedł i że wy świadom. Niechaj tylko matka wskaże, gdzie was szukać, że u pana Spytka we Lwowie, i niech tylko powie te słowa: «Woroba świadom». — Woroba świadom! — powtórzył hamał, a zdało mi się, jakoby kontent był i za honor sobie miał, że wiernikiem został ważnej a tajemnej rzeczy. — A jak wy to ukryjecie — pytam jeszcze. — Co? ten «sposób» — rzecze Woroba spozierając na mieszek w garści. — Ten «sposób»? taki maluczki, a ja bym go schować nie umiał! Diabeł go nie znajdzie! Lekko mi się zrobiło, kiedym już nie miał przy sobie mieszka z olsterkiem. Chwilę myślałem nad tym, jeżelim nie lekko sobie począł, żem tak Worobie zawierzył, ale poznałem dobrze tego uczciwego człeka przez tych parę miesięcy i mógłbym był śmiele przysiąc, że w sercu jego nie siedzi zdrada i że po ślepemu będzie wierny jako pies, a tak bezpieczniej to u niego będzie, niż gdybym był sam głęboko w ziemi zakopał. Tymczasem północ wybiła na ratuszu. Woroba poszedł, a za małą chwilę wrócił. Dał mi mieszek dość ciężki z pieniędzmi i list do księdza Benignusa w Jędropolu, a potem dobył z zanadrza pistolet i worek z prochem i z kulami i mówi: — Mieszek tu masz z pieniędzmi i list od pana Heliasza, a pistolet weź ode mnie; przydać się, bo między pogany jedziesz. A teraz chodź! Wziął mój węzełek, który już był gotów, i poprowadził mnie na Ormiańską ulicę. Stanęliśmy przed jednym domem z bardzo szeroką bramą Woroba zakołatał, a kiedy nam otworzono, weszliśmy na wielkie podwórze, na którym stały duże wozy statkowe z wysokimi płóciennymi poklatami, takie same, jako wóz mojego ojca był. Przy wozach był jakiś człowiek; powiedział mu coś Woroba, a on kazał mi wleźć do woza pod poklat i tam siedzieć, a nie wychylać głowy, aż kiedy za miasto wyjedziemy. Pożegnałem serdecznie, ze łzami w oczach. Worobę dobrego przyjaciela i obrońcę mego: — Pomagaj wam Bóg, Woroba, pomagaj wam Bóg, dobry człowieku! — Bóg ciebie prowadź, a wracaj zdrów! — mruknął Woroba i zniknął w nocnej ciemności. Oko proroka 11